Whisper in the Wind 1
by Spanky K
Summary: Kate Rockwell is an average girl who befriended the Elric brothers years ago. As Kate and Ed were walking home from school, she starts to feel a churning feeling in her stomach... reviews please!
1. Prologue

"Hey, I need a rest."

"So do I."

"Docs sound okay?"

"Sure."

The two teens were wore out from another rough day at school. Kate was in the 9th grade, along with Edward. Kate and Edward were always together since they were twelve. Now fifteen, they're together more often than 'best friends.'

When Kate and Edward finally reached the docs, they plopped down on the deck looking at the overview of the sea. Kate glanced at Edward warmly while he was busy looking at the ocean. She suddenly gasped silently as she felt her heart race and her stomach churn. Her heart was fluttering and her palms were sweating. These symtoms were familiar to her. She read about them in a book she has about young teens. _It can't be... _She thought to herself._ ...Love?..._


	2. Secrets so Deep

"Kate? What's wrong?."

Kate shook the thought out of her head. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." How can these symtoms be love? Kate never really loved Edward. They had always been friends. Close friends. Best friends. They've known each other for as long as they could remember, but the time they became close friends was when Edward became a State Alchemist at age twelve. She never felt a burning desire to be with him. Never until now, but she just won't accept the fact that she loves him.

Edward will be skipping school in a month or so to go to the East HQ for two months. How will Kate feel then? Being away from Edward for two months? She feels as if she can't go three inches away from him. She tried her best to ignore the fact. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You mad or somethin'? You havn't talked to me any. You sure nothing's wrong?" asked Edward with a glimps of concern in his eyes.

"No, Ed. I'm fine." Kate grimaced and looked away. The thought seemed to hurt her.

Edward smiled. "Awww... You're mad at me, aren't you. C'mon, lighten up." He set his hand on Kate's shoulder.

Kate gasped slightly as she felt her heart skip a beat. She felt as if she were running a fever as her heart raced at full speed. She didn't want Edward to touch her like that when she's in a phase like this. But how could she break it to him that she loved him? Usually she didn't mind him touching her, but her feelings could take over if he does. She thought hard and decided to deal with it.

"If somethings bothering you, you should tell me. C'mon, I won't tell." Edward leaned his head closer.

Kate felt the warm hot air come from Edward's nose. That made her swallow and put her hand on Edward's face. She quickly drew it back and held it, preventing it from touching anything else.

"Uhhh... what was...that?" Edward looked at Kate with a wierd expression.

_Now I really blew it! _"Uh...oh, well...you see-" Kate covered her mouth. "How about we go on home, whadda ya say?"

"Sure, if you'd like."

The two teens stood up and walked off to Pinako's house. As they took their path through the woods, Edward began to worry about Kate. _Okay, something wierd has gotten into Kate. _Edward stared as he and Kate walked on the crunchy leaves. He lowered his eyebrows and jumped in front of her. He put both of his hands on Kate's shoulders, putting her back against a tree.

"Ed! So sudden!" Kate shouted out in excitement. She felt as if her heart burst with heat.

"What?... Okay, I know there's something wrong," Edward calmed down, still having his hands on Kate'a shoulders. "You're really scaring me... I don't want anything to happen to you..." Edward formed his lips into an O and leaned his body closer to Kate.

Kate closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly.

"What's wrong?" Edward had only formed his lips to say what.

Kate opened her eyes dumbfoundedly. "Well... I-"

Edward put his finger in Kate's lips. "Say no more. I know what the problem is."

Kate blushed fiercely. "I... need...help..." Kate needed her fingers hungerly to Edward.

"With what?" Edward's body semed to lean closer.

Kate felt that she was used to this new feeling and learned to control it. She smiled and said, "My homework..."

Edward laughed and lowered his hands. "Alright, I'll take it. What're friends for?"

Kate smiled warmly. "Yeah... what're friends for..."

Chapter 3's on it's way! Hope you enjoyed this one. Reviews please!


	3. Golden Locket

"Hey, Pinako. We're home." said Edward not even bothering to look.

"Granny Pinako isn't here. She went to the market." Winry Rockbell stood in the doorway before Edward and Kate, both with heavy school bags.

"Welcome home brother, Kate." said Alphonse nodding to them both when he took their bags. He wasn't able to go to school because of his suit of armor, so he stayed with Pinako to help her run the shop.

"Let's go to the room. We'll do our homework on my bed, so we can help eachother." Edward ran his fingers across Kate's arm as he walked by.

Kate felt her heart rise to her throat. She had never done her homework with Edward on his bed. She smiled and left for his room.

Edward rubbed the fingers he touched Kate with together and ran them down his face._ Huh?... What the heck am I doing? _Edward looked back at Kate, who was following him to his room. Kate caught his eye, and smiled shyly at him. Edward smiled back, feeling embarassed. He looked back up ahead. _Ah, I wonder if I'm starting to llll... _Edward swallowed. _Love her... Oh, I do... How can I admit it, though? She probably thinks I'm a total geek... or a wierdo..._ Edward sighed silently. _I'll tell her... when I'm ready..._

Kate wondered what Edward was thinking. He kept looking back at her constantly. They finally reached Edward's room, and went inside. Edward stretched out on his bed and Kate sat beside of him. "Okay, I need help on this stupid math... It makes no sense what so ever."

Edward really wasn't listening. He was too busy smiling warmly at Kate, looking dreamily into her eyes.

"Hey, are you even listening?"

"Uhh!" Edward's eyes grew wide in shock. "Yeah. Science you said?"

Kate sighed. "No, Ed. I said math."

"Okay. Lemme see it." Edward took the text book from Kate as he sat up. "WHA! Geez! Whaddo these teachers expect us to know!"

Kate chuckled. "Loads of stuff." Kate's smirk turned into a warm smile. She put her hand on Edward's leg and started to rub it. She just couldn't help herself.

Edward looked down at Kate's hand. No anger. No rage. No confusion. No words. Just silence.

Kate looked at Edward and caught his eye. She gasped silently thinking he would get upset, but his eyes showed warmness. "I'm sorry..." she said silently.

Edward's heart suddenly turned warm. He put his hand on her's and stroked it gently. "It's alright. I don't mind."

Edward's warm smile lightened Kate's heart. "I... have something...to tell you, Ed..."

"What is it?" Edward leaned closer to Kate

Kate leaned closer to Edward. "I..." Kate moved her face closer to his and formed her lips into an O. All of a sudden, Rex, Winry's dog, barks noisily, scaring Kate and making her jump.

"Rex! Go away!" yelled Edward.

Rex made a small whimper, tucked his tail and went away.

"Now, what were you saying?" said Edward leaning closer to Kate, with his nose almost touching hers.

Kate leaned into Edward and set her head on his shoulder. "I love you. It may sound kinda stupid, but I do. You probably don't love me though. I'm sorry. Just give me time to stay like this a little bit. Please, Ed." Kate wraped her arms around him tightly.

"Who said I didn't love you, Kate?"

"I can tell by the look in your eyes... wait... you do?"

Edward smiled. "I have since I became a State Alchemist." Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their bodies closer. "I love you, Kate. And I always will. Remember that." Edward handed Kate a golden locket necklace.

Kate opened the heart-shaped locket, and found a picture of Edward and Kate. Both separate pictures. on the back, it says, _Kate, I'll always love you. Here's my gift to you. _Kate was speechless.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, Ed. When did you get this done? I love it."

"Last year. Thanks." Edward curled Kate's fingers over the locket and put her hand in both of his. "I want you to keep this, okay?"

Kate rested her head in Edward's chest. "I will... Forever..."


	4. Kisses

"Is it twenty-four?"

"Dunno."

"I hate math."

"Same here." Kate shut her book in frustration. "It's all too confusing. 'You have to use numerical data, bla bla bla...'"

"Tell me about it." said Edward with his nose in the book. He then shut it and set it in the floor. "Oh well... we can copy off Draco... he always seems to be a book worm."

"Yeah..." Kate looked at her golden pendant that Edward gave her. She put it on, looking down at it and smiling. "Thanks for the locket, Ed. It's beautiful." Kate leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ah, it's no big deal. Just somthin' I saved my allowance for. Real gold, too. Fourteen carrot."

"Wow..."

"I've gotta go to the East HQ in about another month. Can you collect my homework while I'm gone?"

"Sure. Why not..."

"Hmmm..." Edward smiled and leaned Kate back on the wall. He held her hands back against it and said, "Can I..."

"Can you what?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Kate smiled widely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Yes..."

Edward blushed a little, but that didn't hold him back from wrapping Kate in his arms and setting a warm kiss on her lips. He snuggled his nose into her shoulder and said, "I hope you liked it."

Kate blushed harder, but her smile grew wider. she leaned her head against his and said, "Don't worry. I loved it."

Edward kissed Kate's head softly. He felt better that Kate admitted her feelings and that she loved him rather than him admitting his. he was afraid he would screw up

"Crap, I feel so guilty that I didn't get you anything."

"Oh, don't feel bad."

okay, this is gettin boring. time to add... (drumroll) lights! camera! action! ... (sweatdrop) sigh -- I'm bad at things like that. please continue the story. sorry for the inturuption.

Edward formed a smirk on his face as he leaned Kate back on his pillow. "You know, I've been thinking lately..." He sat next to her on the bedside.

"Of what?"

Edward frowned. "When I go to the East HQ for orders... you know that's a dangerouse job, right?"

"Yeah..."

"What if... you know... I didn't come back..."

"You will, Ed." Kate reached her hand up to his face, and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I know you will."

Edward let a warm smile spread across his face. He put his hand on her head. "My Kateland..." he said softly, kissing her cheek. "I will come back to you."

don't get your hopes to high phone rings

Winry answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Is this Winry?"_

"Yeah, Colonel?"

_"Yes, I'm afraid I have some news for Fullmetal."_

"Yeah, what is it?"

_"The Ishbal massacre, Scar, is on the run again."_

"I see..."

_"He'll have to leave his watch behind..."_

"Alright, Colonel... I'll tell him." Winry hung up the phone and went into Edward's room to tell him the news. "Ed..."

"What?"

"It's the Ishbal massacre, Ed. He's in Liore..."

Edward knew what that ment. Scar was stalking anyone with silver pocket watches, an I.D. of a State Alchemist. He was on the run for any State Alchemist he could find to kill them in revenge of his older brother. Edward couldn't take the risk of taking in on the train, so he would have to leave it behind in Resembool. He nodded at Winry and she walked out back to the shop to fix up auto-mail.


	5. Whisper in the Wind Waiting for You

one month later

"Hurry up, Ed, you'll miss your train!" Pinako shouted upstairs to Edward, who was packing his trunk.

"Gimme time! Geez!"

Kate was waiting patiently at the kitchen table. When Edward walked downstairs, they finally left for the Central Train Station.

When they all arrived at the station, Edward and Alphonse's train hadn't arrived yet, which gave Edward time to spend with Kate. Kate had tears rolling down her face as Edward was talking soothingly to her saying he'll be alright.

A couple minutes later, Edward, Kate, Winry, Alphonse, and Pinako heard a faint, distant whistle of a train approaching the station. Edward slowly picked up his trunk and wrapped his arms around a crying Kate. "I have to leave now, okay?"

Kate nodded her head slightly as she embraced Edward back.

"I'm gonna miss you..."

"I'll miss you, too..." Kate looked up at Edward, who had a sad expression. "Promise you'll come back to me?"

Edward smiled. "Promise..." The train whistle blew again.

"Come on, brother. The train's here." said Alphonse picking up his trunk. "You coming?"

"One minute..." Edward reached into his pocket. "I want you to hold on to this, Kate." He pulled out his silver pocket watch, and handed it to Kate.

Kate froze. "But this is your..."

Edward smiled. "Keep it for me, please."

Kate nodded and smiled. "You can count on me."

Edward kissed Kate softly. "I love you..." He embraced Kate tightly. "Remember that..."

"I will... forever."

"Brother, let's go."

"Coming." Edward picked up his trunk and left for the train. When he sat in the seat, he put his head out the window. He waved at Kate as the train moved. "Bye Kate! I'll miss you! I love you!"

Kate wiped a tear from her eye and waved back. She stood on the tracks and watched as the train and the smoke dissappeared into the late sunset. She gripped Edward's pocket watch and stood watching... until the train's whistle was only a whisper in the wind...


End file.
